2015 BATC Season 6 Closing Ceremony
The 2015 BATC Season 6 Closing Ceremony will be held at Sonoma Raceway on August 30, 2015. The season 1-season 3 saw a couple of upsets. First of all, fellow Russian Vic Wild defeated Evgeni Plushenko in the first round. In the second round, NFL player Emmitt Smith was defeated by Austrian Benjamin Karl. In the quarterfinals, DWTS season 5 winner Helio Castroneves upset season 4's winner Apolo Ohno by retirement. Qualified contestants ;AFC (2) * Will Power * Lee Sang-Hwa ;CAF (0) None qualified ;CONCACAF (5) * Bethany Mota * Sadie Robertson * Alfonso Ribeiro * Amy Purdy * Meryl Davis ;CONMEBOL (1) * Juan Pablo Montoya ;OFC (0) None qualified ;UEFA (4) * (alternate) * (alternate) * (alternate) * (alternate) *Romania and Turkey are alternates because Juan Pablo and Will qualified for the final eight. *Belgium is also an alternate because of Justin Wilson's injury. He died on August 24, so Belgium is allowed to race. Results Season 1 vs Season 3 The weakened season 1 (because of Helio Castroneves' Pocono crash) takes on improving season 3 from August 24 to 26. It is an athletes only event. Because of Wilson's injury, Helio Castroneves changed his country from Brazil to crash-marred Turkey. BATC decided to have Helio Castroneves represent Turkey due to Justin Wilson's death from a head injury in Pocono. Season 3 also decided to not send Wipeout Canadians. ;Season 1 * Hélio Castroneves * Vita Semerenko * Apolo Anton Ohno * Benjamin Karl * Shawn Johnson * Viktor Ahn * Lee Ho-Suk * Ina Meschik * Olga Fatkulina * Vic Wild * Noriaki Kasai * Emmitt Smith * Evgeni Plushenko * Sven Kramer * Zbigniew Brodka * Mathieu Giroux * Sung Si-Bak * Justyna Kowalczyk * Akito Watabe * Sylvain Dufour *Allen Ford, Nicky Sapera and Evan Cundal weren't allowed to participate due to Justin Wilson's death, so the three are replaced by Ina Meschik, Olga Fatkulina and Lee Ho-Suk. ;Season 3 * Jacoby Jones * Alexandra Raisman * Beth Tweedle * Victor Ortiz * Dorothy Hamill * Gabby Douglas * Keyshawn Johnson * Sorana Cirstea *Sorana Cirstea will participate because she will play the US Open qualifying next despite being a season 3 alternate for Bernice Madigan. Cirstea lost in the first round by a bagel to Dufour. Results Helio Castroneves, Viktor Ahn, Ina Meschik and Olga Fatkulina got byes to the second round. Each contestant has a chance to take a maximum seven games in one set. The four seeds were based on their Pocono result: Ina Meschik (second), Helio Castroneves and Viktor Ahn (Lap 166) and Olga Fatkulina (Lap 36). Finals Ina Meschik |RD1-score1= 3 |RD1-seed2= 4 |RD1-team2= Olga Fatkulina |RD1-score2= 6''' |RD1-seed3= 3 |RD1-team3= Viktor Ahn |RD1-score3= 2 |RD1-seed4= 2 |RD1-team4= '''Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score4= 6''' |RD2-seed1 = 1 |RD2-team1= '''Ina Meschik |RD2-score1= 6''' |RD2-seed2= 3 |RD2-team2= Viktor Ahn |RD2-score2=1 |RD3-seed1= 4 |RD3-team1= Olga Fatkulina |RD3-score1= 5r |RD3-seed2= 2 |RD3-team2= '''Hélio Castroneves |RD3-score2= 5''' }} Top Half S Cirstea | RD1-score03 = 0 | RD1-seed04 = | RD1-team04 = '''S Dufour | RD1-score04 = 6''' | RD1-seed05 = | RD1-team05 = D Hamill | RD1-score05 = 3 | RD1-seed06 = | RD1-team06 = '''E Smith | RD1-score06 = 6''' | RD1-seed07 = | RD1-team07 = '''B Karl | RD1-score07 = 7''' | RD1-seed08 = | RD1-team08 = J Kowalczyk | RD1-score08 = 5 | RD1-seed09 = | RD1-team09 = Z Brodka | RD1-score09 = 4 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10 = '''A Raisman | RD1-score10= 6''' | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11 = '''V Semerenko | RD1-score11 = 6''' | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12 = S Johnson | RD1-score12 = 1 | RD1-seed13 = | RD1-team13 = '''M Giroux | RD1-score13 = 7''' | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14 = S Kramer | RD1-score14 = 5 | RD2-seed01 = 1 | RD2-team01 = '''I Meschik | RD2-score01 = 6''' | RD2-seed02 = | RD2-team02 = S Dufour | RD2-score02 = 3 | RD2-seed03 = | RD2-team03 = E Smith | RD2-score03 = 5 | RD2-seed04 = | RD2-team04 = '''B Karl | RD2-score04 = 7''' | RD2-seed05 = | RD2-team05 = '''V Semerenko | RD2-score05 = 4''' | RD2-seed06 = | RD2-team06 = A Raisman | RD2-score06 = 1r | RD2-seed07 = | RD2-team07 = M Giroux | RD2-score07 = 63 | RD2-seed08 = 4 | RD2-team08 = '''O Fatkulina | RD2-score08 = 77 | RD3-seed01 = 1 | RD3-team01 = I Meschik | RD3-score01 = 77 | RD3-seed02 = | RD3-team02 = B Karl | RD3-score02 = 64 | RD3-seed03 = | RD3-team03 = V Semerenko | RD3-score03 = 5 | RD3-seed04 = 4 | RD3-team04 = O Fatkulina | RD3-score04 = 7''' | RD4-seed01 = 1 | RD4-team01 = I Meschik | RD4-score01 = 3 | RD4-seed02 = 4 | RD4-team02 = '''O Fatkulina | RD4-score02= 6''' |}} Bottom Half S-B Sung | RD1-score03 = 2 | RD1-seed04 = | RD1-team04 = '''H-S Lee | RD1-score04 = 6''' | RD1-seed05 = | RD1-team05 = '''V Wild | RD1-score05 = 6''' | RD1-seed06 = | RD1-team06 = E Plushenko | RD1-score06 = 4 | RD1-seed07 = | RD1-team07 = K Johnson | RD1-score07 = 1 | RD1-seed08 = | RD1-team08 = '''A Watabe | RD1-score08 = 6''' | RD1-seed09 = | RD1-team09 = '''AA Ohno | RD1-score09 = 6''' | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10 = V Ortiz | RD1-score10 = 0 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= B Tweedle | RD1-score11 = 3 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= '''J Jones | RD1-score12 = 6''' | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= G Douglas | RD1-score13= 3r | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= '''N Kasai | RD1-score14 = 5''' | RD2-seed01 = 3 | RD2-team01 = '''V Ahn | RD2-score01 = 6''' | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02 = H-S Lee | RD2-score02 = 1 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03 = V Wild | RD2-score03 = 1r | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= '''A Watabe | RD2-score04 = 4''' | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= '''AA Ohno | RD2-score05= 6''' | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06 = J Jones | RD2-score06= 1 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= N Kasai | RD2-score07= 3 | RD2-seed08= 2 | RD2-team08= '''H Castroneves | RD2-score08= 6''' | RD3-seed01= 3 | RD3-team01 = '''V Ahn | RD3-score01= 6''' | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= A Watabe | RD3-score02= 2 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= AA Ohno | RD3-score03= 3r | RD3-seed04= 2 | RD3-team04= '''H Castroneves | RD3-score04= 5''' | RD4-seed01= 3 | RD4-team01= V Ahn | RD4-score01= 2 | RD4-seed02= 2 | RD4-team02= '''H Castroneves | RD4-score02= 6''' }} Season 6 Quarterfinals Classification 5-8 Classifications are set to be held on Thursday, between 12 pm PST and 2 pm PST. Sadie Robertson |RD1-score1= 5r |RD1-seed2= |RD1-team2= '''Amy Purdy |RD1-score2= 5''' |RD1-seed3= |RD1-team3= Bethany Mota |RD1-score3= 2 |RD1-seed4= |RD1-team4= '''Alfonso Ribeiro |RD1-score4= 6''' |RD2-seed1= |RD2-team1= Sadie Robertson |RD2-score1= 3 |RD2-seed2= |RD2-team2= '''Bethany Mota |RD2-score2= 6''' |RD3-seed1= |RD3-team1= Amy Purdy |RD3-score1= 2 |RD3-seed2= |RD3-team2= '''Alfonso Ribeiro |RD3-score2= 6 }} Semifinals Will Power and Juan Pablo Montoya won both of their semifinal matches at Sonoma Raceway, so their semifinal matches are reported to be at 12 pm PST on Thursday. Third place Lee Sang-Hwa vs Meryl Davis will be played at 3 pm PST, during track activity. After the Greece national IndyCar team was penalized three points for avoidable contact with title contender Uruguay, the match was played and Lee Sang-Hwa eventually won 50-32, allowing no American in the top three for the first time. The BATC season 6 final was voted by the Netherlands to be one of the poorest BATC finals ever held. Final The defending IndyCar champion Will Power and Juan Pablo Montoya will contest the final no later than 2:30 pm PST. BATC originally decided to have the third place match first, but the final was pushed to before track activity. Juan Pablo Montoya won the title, defeating his teammate Will Power in the final. It was IndyCar's second consecutive top eight finish. This allowed him one of the BATC awards. The Netherlands' team disliked the final despite both players playing with a "#BadAssWilson" sticker. Trivia Category:2015 in the United States Category:2015 in sports Category:Ben and Toad's Contest